powerrangersseriefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
"Power Rangers Lost Galaxy" fue la serie número 5 de los Power Rangers y séptima en temporada (pues Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers constó de 3 temporadas). Se emitió por primera vez en los Estados Unidos entre febrero y noviembre de 1999. Constó de 1 temporada y 45 episodios. Se trata de una serie infantil de superhéroes. De la serie se sacó numeroso merchandising. Sinopsis thumb|left|400px|Los cinco poderosos Quasar Sabers en una roca de Mirinoi. Hace 3.000 años, en un planeta distante llamado Mirinoi, un ser desconocido fijó a una gran roca los misteriosos, poderosos y mágicos Quasar Sabers. Durante esa época y, gracias al poder de la luz de Orion, surge un nuevo y poderoso héroe llamado Magna Defender. Ya en 1999, en la Tierra, la GSA (Galactic Space Alliance) crea una gigantesca estación espacial muy alejada de la Tierra. La GSA llama a esta estación Terra Ventura y pronto se convierte en una gran colonia para vivir para la humanidad. El joven de la Tierra Leo Corbett sueña con vivir en Terra Ventura y se cuela en una de las naves espaciales que llevan a varios pasajeros a Terra Ventura. Bulk junto al Professor Phenomenus también viajan a Terra Venture (mientras Skull no llega a tiempo a la nave espacial porque se queda dormido en su casa). Mientras tanto las fuerzas del mal de Scorpius atacan al planeta Mirinoi para hacerse con sus poderosos Quasar Sabers. Por su parte varios oficiales de Terra Ventura viajan con la GSA al planeta más cercano a Terra Ventura (Leo, que se ha colado en esa nave, va con ellos). Allí dos de ellos (Mike y Kendrix) junto a Leo se encuentran con un portal que les transporta al planeta Mirinoi donde tratan de ayudar a los habitantes de Mirinoi a luchar contra las fuerzas del mal de Scorpius. El joven oficial de Terra Ventura Kai, decide ir a buscar a sus amigos Mike y Kendrix a Mirinoi y para ello coge la Astro Megaship. Damon, el mecánico de la Astro Megaship va con él. Una vez todos en Mirinoi y, al defenderse de las fuerzas del mal de Scorpius, Mike, Kai, Damon, Maya (una joven natural del planeta Mirinoi) y Kendrix son capaces de sacar los cinco poderosos Quasar Sabers de la roca y así obtienen los poderes de los Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. En la lucha contra las fuerzas de Scorpius en Mirinoi, Mike cae por un precipicio no sin antes darle su Quasar Saber y sus poderes del Red Galaxy Ranger a su hermano pequeño Leo. Mirinoi es entonces congelado en el tiempo por un hechizo de las fuerzas de Scorpius. Leo, Kai, Damon, Maya y Kendrix regresan a Terra Ventura creyendo que Mike ha muerto, sin embargo Mike es rescatado en Terra Ventura por el Magna Defender. Durante todo 1999 los Power Rangers Lost Galaxy combaten a las fuerzas del mal de Scorpius (que desea hacerse con los Quasar Sabers) tanto en Terra Ventura como en remotos planetas. Los Power Rangers Lost Galaxy además liberan a la Galact Beasts y, a cambio las Galact Beasts ayudan como zords a los Power Rangers Lost Galaxy en las batallas contra las fuerzas del mal de Scorpius. Más adelante el Magna Defender llega a Terra Ventura para combatir a su archienemigo Scorpius, pero el Magna Defender muere en una batalla protegiendo a Terra Ventura y le lega sus poderes a Mike, que se convierte así en el nuevo Magna Defender y nuevo miembro del equipo de los Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Finalmente Scorpius muere por culpa de uno de sus generales (Deviot), así que su hija Trakeena continúa con su misión de obtener los Quasar Sabers y destruir a los Power Ranges Lost Galaxy. Kendrix muere tras una batalla contra las fuerzas del mal de Trakeena. Karone la sucede como Pink Galaxy Ranger. Los Power Rangers Lost Galaxy finalmente derrotan a Trakeena y su ejército. y la estación de Terra Venture encuentra un planeta habitable, así que todos los colonos de Terra Venture van a habitarlo. Ese planeta es el petrificado Mirinoi y, cuando los Power Rangers Lost Galaxy devuelve sus poderes y los Quasar Sabers a la roca, el hechizo de petrificación de Mirinoi se rompe. Kendrix también revive con este acto. Así los colonos de Terra Ventura, los habitantes de Mirinoi se quedan todos a vivir en Mirinoi. Poderes y armamento de los Power Rangers Lost Galaxy El poder de los Power Rangers Lost Galaxy emana de los Quasar Sabers. Con cada uno de los Quasar Sabers en su poder, cada uno de los Power Rangers Lost Galaxy es capaz de metamorfosearse y ganar superpoderes. El Quasar Saber también otorga a cada Power Ranger Lost Galaxy en su brazo un Transmorpher a través del cual cada Power Ranger Lost Galaxy también se puede metamorfosearse y ganar superpoderes de igual manera que con el Quasar Saber. En el caso del Magna Defender, su poder emana del Magna Defender Morpher. Tras la metamorfosis, cada Power Rangers Lost Galaxy recibe un Power Traje. Los Power Trajes les dan a los Power Rangers Lost Galaxy fuerza, resistencia y agilidad sobrehumanas. También les dan armas poderosas. Las Galact Beasts (bestias místicas amigas de los Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) no forman parte de los poderes de los Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, pero gracias a las mágicas y legendarias Transdaggers que los Power Rangers Lost Galaxy encuentran, las Galact Beast se transforman en GalactZords y los Power Rangers Lost Galaxy pueden manejarlas para la lucha. - ARMAMENTO POWER RANGERS LOST GALAXY: * Quasar Sabers *Transmorphers *Magna Defender Morpher *Transdaggers *Quasar Launchers *Magna Blaster *Jet Jammers * Astro Cycles - GALACT ZORDS: * Lion Galactabeast * Condor Galactabeast * Gorilla Galactabeast * Wolf Galactabeast * Wildcat Galactabeast * Torozord * Rhino Galactabeast * Shark Galactabeast * Phoenix Galactabeast Personajes principales durante la serie * Leo Corbett - Red Galaxy Ranger * Kai Chen - Blue Galaxy Ranger * Damon Henderson - Green Galaxy Ranger * Maya - Yellow Galaxy Ranger * Kendrix Morgan - Pink Galaxy Ranger * Mike Corbett - Magna Defender * Scorpius * Bulk * Profesor Phenomenus * Karone - Pink Galaxy Ranger Banda sonora de la serie Episodios # Quasar Quest, Part 1 # Quasar Quest, Part 2 # Race to the Rescue # Rookie in Red # Homesick # The Lights of Orion # Double Duty # The Blue Crush # The Magna Defender # The Sunflower Search # Silent Sleep # Orion Rising # Orion Returns # Shark Attack # Redemption Day # Destined for Greatness # Stolen Beauty # The Rescue Mission # The Lost Galactabeasts, Part 1 # The Lost Galactabeasts, Part 2 # Heir to the Throne # An Evil Game # Memories of Mirinoi # Green Courage # Blue to the Test # Mean Wheels Mantis # Loyax' Last Battle # A Red Romance # The Chameliac Warrior # To The Tenth Power # The Power of Pink # Protect the Quasar Saber # Facing the Past # Turn Up the Volume # Enter the Lost Galaxy # Beware the Mutiny # Grunchor on the Loose # Until Sunset # Dream Battle # Hexuba's Graveyard # Raise the Titanisaur # Escape the Lost Galaxy # Journey's End, Part 1 # Journey's End, Part 2 # Journey's End, Part 3